The Wizarding World of Winchester
by TheSchuylerSisters3
Summary: Eileen Winchester is the sister of Sam and Dean, Eileen also happens to be other things, such as a godmother, a wife, a mother, and oh yeah a witch. But now that her father is dead and her siblings in danger, she's back into the hunt, this time with children in tow for the long haul.


I don't ow Harry Potter or Supernatural, or Kool-Aid, But I do Own Nimia and Eileen.

"Edward Remus Lupin, get your butt down here" yelled a brunette young woman looking exasperated. A small girl, with the same shade of brown hair as the older one, giggled and the older one heard. "You too Nimia Lillian". Both children gulped, it was just a prank. They slowly went down the ladder from the attic. The woman sighed, they hadn't been here a week and they had already found a way to cause mischief. "Scream Marauder genes" she muttered and then stared down the children who had just reached her. "Now, I'm going to ask this once and you're going to explain, okay" she said calmly and the children nodded. "What is the meaning of this" she asked gesturing to the frightened cat in the corner of the room, covered in a blue substance that seemed to be hardening.

"Well you see..." started Teddy, "We just wanted to dye him blue, but we didn't have real dye..."

"So we mixed blue Kool- Aid, glue, and conditioner, and well... that happened" finished Mia. The woman briefly wondered if this was how Molly felt raising the twins.

"Next time just ask me to dye Bumbles" Bumbles was their three year old kneazle who, true to his name, was striped black and yellow. "Now please go clean him off". There were mumbles of "okay Mummy" and "yes Aunt Leena". They made it to the sink as there was a knock on the door.

"Is it Daddy" asked Nimia from her stool holding the crunchy cat. She went over and kissed her daughter on the head.

"I don't think so" she said sadly to her and her godson who were both pouting slightly. She got up and pulled a gun out of the back of her belt. She approached the door and sung out her gun into the visitor's face before lowering slightly. "Dean? Sam?" She pulled a pocket knife out of her pocket and cut them both on the arm in their shocked state. Eileen was definitely not the shy teen they remembered. "How did you find me" she asked motioning with her other hand behind her for the children to hide. They quickly fled to the bathroom. "Or did Dad send you to do his dirty work for him again" she asked passive- agressively.

"Dad's dead" Dean deadpanned.

"Sorry for your loss then, come on in"

"Aren't you forgetting to check us with holy water" Dean retorted and Eileen smirked.

"Devil's Trap under the door mat" she said.

"It's not just our loss, I know you didn't have the best relationship with dad, but" Sam began. Leena snorted.

"That's one way to put it" she said walking into the kitchen.

"He was your dad too" she snorted once again.

"By blood, sure, but he stopped being my father figure the moment my Hogwarts letter came" she said and took a swig of beer that she got out of the fridge. She held out one to Dean. "Want one" Dean smiled and took it from her. She gave an offering look at Sam, who shook his head.

"Is it Daddy" a voice came out of the bathroom. Eileen sighed.

"No, Mia, you guys can come out" she said and the two children came out of the bathroom, Dean and Sam filled with many questions, one of which is why a six year old had blue hair. They both hid behind her long legs. "Teddy, Mia, these are your uncles, Sam and Dean" at that point Dean didn't think his jaw could get any lower.

"But what about Uncle Ronny and the rest" Mia asked and Teddy nodded in agreement with her question.

"No, their your uncles by blood Mia, and your god- uncles Teddy" she said and ruffles the latter's hair.

"You have kids" asked Dean bluntly.

"Yes, well Teddy's my godson but I raised him" she said challenging her brother with the cock of her eyebrow. Mia pulled on her sleeve and whispered something in her ear. Eileen laughed. "No they're not curse breakers like Uncle Bill"

"Are you guys wizards" asked Teddy approaching Dean, as Sam towered over him even more. Dean crouched down. He shook his head. "You aren't Vampires are you, because I get a little _hairy_ if I'm around Vampires during the full moon" he asked.

"No we hunt monsters, like vampires and werewolves, and ..." he trailed off at werewolves because the young boy teared up. Eileen glared at Dean and comforted the small boy.

"They don't mean like your Dad, they mean the bad ones, like the ones in muggle stories".

"His father was a werewolf" asked Sam and Eileen nodded.

"Not like the ones we hunt, most just live in society, they just prefer their meat a little rare and change into wolves once a month, but they can keep their mind with potions, Teddy here, just gets a little agitated around that time". She saw Dean about to argue. "If you say that my son is evil or anything along those lines, I will forcibly remove you from my home, same goes for anything against his father, he was a good man" she said and at first Dean was going to retort with something snarky but then saw how she was fingering the stick he had seen in action before. That, and, she was radiating red. He held up his arms.

"I'll take your word for it" he said not wanting to be in small pieces.

"So what do you guys want" she asked. "I know you want something, you wouldn't of bothered me if you didn't" she said looking at her brothers.

"There's a demon, he fed Sam demon blood" Dean paused when Eileen rose her eyebrow. "He wants Sam to go to his side, thinks he's a weapon" he finished. Eileen knew she was going. She may of not had the closest relationship with her father, but now this demon was going after her baby brother, and no one fucked with Sammy if they didn't want to get protective brother and sister in their face.

"Nimia, Edward, get your coats, we're going hunting" Eileen said and the two went to the coat rack to get their jackets.

"They can't hunt" Eileen rolled her eyes at her older brother.

"They're in training, don't give me that look" she said. "They're the children of two of the most wanted people on the dark side in the wizarding world, and on this side through me, if I didn't they'd be unprepared for the danger that faces them" she said. "I'll drop them off at Bobby's, he gave you my address and sucked me back into this, so he gets to train the kids why we hunt.

* * *

They pulled up the salvage, and, though she would never admit it, Eileen was actually happy she got to see Bobby. She looked at the sleeping forms of Teddy and Mia in their car seats. She shook them awake lightly as they pulled up. Teddy woke up quickly, having passed out as soon as they got in the car, but Mia didn't so Eileen picked her up. They walked into the home of the father figure. Bobby, unlike her father, had accepted her magic, though he was surprised at first.

"Is that Eileen Winchester I see"

"Actually it's Eileen Winchester- Potter, but yeah" Bobby looked at her questioningly.

"Where is this boy then, and who are they he said gesturing to Teddy and Mia" he asked.

"Bobby they know, relax" she said rolling her eyes at him. Teddy ran forward.

"Uncle Bobby" he said which made Mia peer out from her mother's shoulder. She jumped down from her mother's arms and approached her honorary uncle. She rubbed her eyes. Which even Dean, the one who was still reproachful of both of them thought was adorable.

"Mimi why don't you go up to your room" Bobby said and the girl nodded and ran up the stairs. Eileen looked at Teddy who ran up the stairs.

"So where is their father" asked Dean. Bobby looked at Eileen who nodded, she hated talking about it.

"Harry has been in a coma for six months, was tracking down some stray death eaters with some other Aurors and they got the jump on them and he was caught in the crossfire" said Bobby. Eileen waved her right hand over the other revealing 4 rings.

"I have the Lady Potter ring, my wedding ring, my engagement ring, and The Lady Black ring, Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, died childless so the Lordship was passed down to Harry, if we ever have a son, he will be the next Lord Potter, but Teddy and whatever son we have plus any offspring of the Malfoy's, descendants of the Blacks, will likely have to decide who gets the Black Lordship when the time comes, if we have no sons then Teddy will get it" she explained.

"Why so many rings" Sam asked and Eileen blushed.

"Typically witches only have two, three if there husbands have dual Lordship as Harry does, as usually the house ring is used as the wedding ring, but Harry insisted that we get the house ring after we wed, you see Harry has a tendency to blame things on himself and so he felt he was repaying me, he wouldn't take no for an answer, very stubborn" She smiled with a far off look in her eyes.

"What was he repaying you for" Dean asked.

"You see there was a very powerful wizard about 25 years back that thought he could achieve immortality, he heard a prophecy about his downfall, you get the point, well Harry was the one of prophecy to defeat him, so he went to kill Harry when he was slightly over a year old, his parents died but Harry survived, when Harry started at Hogwarts, he tried to kill Harry multiple times along with me and our two other really good friends, okay so this eventually led to war, remember those roughly a year when we had no contact" she paused and Dean and Sam nodded. "Well we were on the run and we got captured and I was tortured for information" she rolled up her sweater's sleeve revealing multiply scars, two of them just long lines, but the other spelled out "Mudblood". "Nasty woman Bellatrix, got killed later though, okay so when we got married he felt that it was his fault , hence the four rings" she finished.

Dean and Sam were silent for a few minutes processing the information. "Who's Bellatrix" asked Sam.

"Voldemort, the dark wizard's, most loyal and psychotic follower, was Bellatrix Lestrange, she was a Black, stark raving mad, she gave me this scar, so Harry blew her up, literally" she let that sink in before realizing how tired she was. Dean opened his mouth to ask another question but she cut him off. "Listen more questions in the future, you know what I'll bring "Mione round, but right know I'm really tired so I'm going to bed, Goodnight Dean, Sam, Bobby" she said before being tackled into a hug by her moose of a younger brother, followed by her older brother. She did a two finger salute to them. "Missed you guys too" She said and quietly pranced up the stairs. She curled into bed with her godson and daughter, who were both sound asleep. She smiled before grimacing. She had her brothers and her kids, now all she needed was Harry. What Eileen didn't know was how close her wish was to becoming a reality. Dean meanwhile was sitting with his thoughts, thinking about getting some hard liquor out of the cabinet.


End file.
